


home

by sos_blimek25



Series: Railgun Prompts [1]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, Wholesome vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sos_blimek25/pseuds/sos_blimek25
Summary: Nothing cheers up Mikoto after a long day at work like coming home to the love of her life.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Series: Railgun Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984918
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	home

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for Railgun prompts/requests on Twitter for some one-shots. This is the first of that series. Please enjoy some grown-up MikoKuro! I missed writing this pairing very much.

**home**

As her car shuddered to a stop in the driveway, Mikoto sighed. Her eyes were stinging, her fingertips shaking, and she could feel the pinches of a headache coming on. She loved her job, of course, being a doctor meant saving lives — but on late nights like these (or mornings, rather, since it was 3am), she was exhausted, and wished nothing more than to go to bed.

As if Zeus had taken it upon himself to dampen her mood, it was storming. The wind was chilly and the rain relentlessly poured down, drumming against the windshield as if trying to get in. Mikoto wasn’t bothered searching for an umbrella so she stepped out into the rain, too tired to care.

It was a short walk from her car to the front porch, but she quickly became drenched. Water seeped into her shoes, flattened her hair, and plotted grey against her white coat. She dug through her pockets to find her keys and twisted them into the door.

Much to her surprise, there was a light on inside.

Mikoto slipped off her shoes. She slid out of her coat and draped it over the kitchen counter as she walked past, entering the living room where she was greeted with a familiar smile.

It was Shirai Kuroko, her wife. And even now, all these years later, Mikoto’s heart skipped a beat.

Kuroko had long changed out of her blue uniform and gotten comfy in her pyjamas. Her eye bags were heavy but there was a spark of life in her face when she made eye-contact with Mikoto — in a split second, she was on her feet, and threw her arms around Mikoto in a big hug.

“Welcome home!” Kuroko said, squeezing her. “I was waiting for you.”

Mikoto struggled to keep her balance. “I said I’d be a while, you didn’t have to. Can I sit down, please? My legs…”

The moment Kuroko pulled away, Mikoto made her way to the couch and collapsed onto her back. She gave a sigh of relief and shut her eyes, her feet throbbing from standing for so long — but her peace was only momentary. She felt a weight on top of her and opened her eyes to see Kuroko had climbed on top of her. Wrapping her arms around Mikoto, Kuroko nuzzled into her chest and made a home there.

Mikoto smiled. “What are you doing, silly?”

“Resting,” Kuroko said, closing her eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep down there.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re crushing me. I’ll go numb.”

And with a hint of pride, Kuroko said, “Too bad.”

Mikoto huffed. Kuroko was too cute to argue with sometimes, and so, they remained in each other’s arms for some time. Enjoying the silence, the peace, and the warmth of one another. There was something magical about being with the one you loved — all pain, all worries vanished from Mikoto’s mind, and she found herself feeling lighter than ever.

As much as Mikoto wanted to drift off then and there, they would regret it in the morning — so, reluctantly, she nudged Kuroko, fighting her exhaustion a little bit longer. “Come on, the bedroom’s right there. I’ll carry you if I have to.”

Kuroko smiled knowingly. “Oh dear, looks like I’m not moving, then.”

Mikoto shook her head, but she was more than happy to carry out the request. She scooped a hand under Kuroko’s knees while she held onto Mikoto’s neck, and with a grunt, carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

Kuroko giggled as she was set down on the bed, and as they slid under the covers, they quickly found each other’s embrace once more. With a hand on Kuroko’s waist, Mikoto placed a quick kiss to her lips. “I love you, Kuroko.”

Kuroko smiled. “I love you too, Mikoto.”

Even now, all these years later, Mikoto’s heart skipped a beat.


End file.
